User talk:Blackemo1
Blackemo1's Talk Page Archives This page got to long, if you would like to see previous information just click the archive below *User Talk Blackemo Archive I (February 1st, 2009 - February 17th, 2009) *User Talk Blackemo Archive II (February 17th 2009 - March 5th, 2009) *User Talk Blackemo Archive III *User Talk Blackemo Archive IV * New Arc Chapter Vote what? I meant her fight with asesino numb-nuts.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 02:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) oh noooooo whatever shall i do if you block me? it isnt like i have two 400$ game systems and 22 games to play on them! hmmmmmmmm oh no!--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 02:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) p.s. =D this is more fun than my games anyway.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 02:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) maybe ill start using my left hand then...ooooooh strangerous...--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 03:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) oooooh i know how to cheer you up! you could answer a million questions that i ask you XD. --Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 03:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Questions 1. Akuma is pretty cool. but in the previous chapter you said that Zukia was dead. You emphasized it. So did he return back to life or what? 2. You said that Zukia made a sand clone. Is that a kido technique? or something only he can use? 3. In my spare time i flip through the random page button on this website. I've come across some jewels (and garbage)and i noticed Blanca NuVera talking about demons. On Lilith's page she said she had a spy on the espada.....?.....??....??????? 4. This isnt a question but i like how Severino Corbuiser helped the intruders. It shows that all the espada might not like their leader. 5. Where are the Numberos? Does the castle really have absolutely zero security? 6. Is Urahara's shop still around? Cause if hes dead im not talking to you any more. 7. What zanpakuto does akuma carry? Does he carry himself? 8. Does no one in your espada know the Ressurecion Segunda Etapa? 9. Im such a freak for noticing all of these flaws. right? --Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 03:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I M Sed... Blackemo-san, I am sed... No one else but u iz talkin' 2 me, u see, Ten Tailed Fox, Dr. Ayzen, and Cyberweasel89 won't answer me, I might be overreactin', like ol' PsykoReaper always does, I always have an overreactin' problem, I don't know why... PsykoReaper 05:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) thx i understand that your busy so dont worry about it.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 14:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Why? Ey! Just wondering why you haven't been on lately Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Course we do! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 09:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) help im kinda new here how do you add those chibi characters in a page?? --Ddeath65 09:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC)ddeath65 Suggestions I can really use some advises about my character named Death Thank You......... --Ddeath65 06:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC)ddeath65 Teen Titans Fanfiction Wiki Hello, Blackemo-san... I need u 2 help me advertise a wiki I am a part of, it is the Teen Titans Fanfiction Wikia, not the comics, the show. I don't really know how 2 advertise, so can u help me? PsykoReaper 08:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ? I know you're busy with college and all, but I'm starting to wonder if you're still gonna be here or not. It's over a month since you last did something here and your story is left unfinished. I just hope you could take some time off sometimes and kinda return here again. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:45, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Because if you are not, I may as well become the admin of the Second Coming of Aizen Arc, since I already have 6 chapters written. Ryūketsu Namida 21:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Permission I've recently beaten Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic for X Box and have gotten some ideas for use in my fanfiction. Instead of a Star Forge, it would be a Soul Forge. But the only problem I have is "Would that seem too obvious a copyright?" So I just thought I'd ask your permission before deciding to use the idea. Looking forward to hearing from you. -User:Sadow-sama Hey, Kasei here.. Hey, what's up? Do you have any stories coming out soon? if so, them may I request Shunketsu's involvement? Either way, how are you? It's been a while! ^_^ Hey... shunketsu's been demoted from captain of the Kido Corps. Now, I'm not complaining, but I'd like to know why. Is it because I was inactive? Because if so; that isn't necessarily my fault. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 22:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) DUDE hey men ,when are you going back!!!! You haven't even finished SCA...T_T Are you even planning in finishing that???? Hope to see you active REALLY SOON... Cuarta espada 07:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC)^_^ hey i like the second coming of aizen arc, are you by any chance going to continue it or not? Permission Can I use canon characters like Renji, Rukia's step brother and nemu's father. Please. They will die from a new enemy -from new comer or a unregistered wikia user Hey Are you intrested in doing an RP with me? Grizzaka 04:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You seem nice. You seem nice. :D I would like it if we could be friends or more. :D